


Mommy Rekha

by orphan_account



Category: CollegeHumor
Genre: F/M, Incest, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rekha helps her son cum
Relationships: Rekha Shankar/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Mommy Rekha

I knew something was up as soon as I walked through the door of my house after school, as soon as I was in I dumped my bag down by the door and turned into the living room to be faced by my mom who sat facing me with a very stern look.

“Hey mom.”

“So I was cleaning your room today,” she said without greeting, “and guess what I found?”

Shit.

I didn’t respond but I knew what she must be talking about. From out of her pocket mom pulled out a pair of purple silk panties, the same ones I had swiped from her laundry hamper months ago, except now they were covered in my jizz stains.

“You stole your mother's panties then wanked with them!?”

“Mom, I can expl-“

“If you needed to cum so badly then you should’ve just asked me to help you.”

“Mom, please just list- Wait what?”

Mom smirked at me.

“You’re mommy’s special guy; if you ever need anything you can just ask mommy.”

“I… I need to cum mommy, I want to see your tits”

Without hesitation mom slid off the chair to her knees, pulling her top off and revealing her spectacular brown titties capped with big, dark nipples which were rock hard.

“Take my cock out mommy.” I ordered, my mouth dry.

Without hesitation mom obeyed, pulling out my large cock which was painfully hard.

“Make me cum mommy.”

Mom set to work instantly, jerking my shaft and using her tongue to tease my tip. This was the first time a girl touched my dick and the fact that it was my mom, a woman I had jerked off to so many times made me cum very quickly.

“I wanna cum on your tits mommy.” Mom stopped licking my tip and aimed my cock down to her amazing tits, continuing to jerk it.

“Yes baby, cum for me, cum for mommy!”

I spurted my jizz in four huge ropes all across my moms tits, she grinned and began licking up my cum.

“Thank you mommy.” I said, panting.

“That’s ok baby, just remember if you ever want mommy to do anything then you just have to ask ok?”

“Yes Mommy.”


End file.
